Keep Moving Forward
by Whatshisface v.2
Summary: The path is long, and the going rough. Some are scattered to the wind, others lost in the dark. But in the end, all come back to the light.
1. Chapter 1

One: The March Ever Forward

"Alrighty, this one looks about… 300?"

"Are you sure? The _last_ one was more like 400, and I don't think I have much ammo left."

"Mmmmmm...DEFINITELY 350."

"Uh, alright." A beat after, and a reverberating boom breaks the midday silence.

"Yeaaah! That did it, that's the last one! Thanks, Nora." Ruby Rose said, stretching back from her somewhat stiff position with Crescent Rose firmly dug into the earth before here. Nora Valkyrie throwing out a quick salute in response.

"It was a pleasure to assist, glorious red leader! Now, I believe Ren and Jaune are almost finished packing up, and that means there _should_ be some leftovers. I'll just go and make sure we leave _nothing_ behind the enemy can use to catch our trail!"

Ruby smirked as Nora sprinted headlong with a loud victory whoop to the remains of team RNJR's camp from the night before. Listening as the whirlwind got closer, Ruby could hear the sound of two panicking male voices shouting in protest, before they were deafened by what sounded like a blender chewing through a Boarbatusk, as well as the occasional clatter of pots and pans.

' _Yup, no leftovers or traces now'._

Ruby finally retracted Crescent Rose from its position in the dirt and clicked it back into place at her person. With a contented sigh, she looked out past the small ridge she stood upon, taking a moment to appreciate the expanse, freshly-cleared of Grimm. Before her lay was the occasional dried but spritely tree, numerous rocks lying through the fields and hills, separated only by light green brush and the moist heat that pervaded the area. Above Ruby, there were dark clouds, slowly enclosing the sun's view to the world. There would be rain soon. Ruby would say a few hours, perhaps it would hit in the evening as they readied their camp. She did not know.

2 weeks. For 2 weeks team RNJR had been on the path, whether it be hard-packed or filled with tangles and Grimm. In the beginning, it was easy enough to catch a ride from a fishing trawler at one of Patch Island's ports. At that point, the greatest difficulty the team had encountered was one of Jaune's bouts of sickness, which lasted for several days on the ocean. Ruby was honestly worried the captain would've been angry at Jaune for how many places he had marked with his bile. But, the old man captaining said trawler just grimaced and shook his head. ' _Damned kids don't know how to their own'._

With the docking of the trawler at the closest available port, and a quick prayer to all that was graciously land-locked by one scraggly blonde, the team set out into the wilderness; for the eventual goal of entering Mistral's capital, and thereby its academy of great prestige, Haven.

Ruby had faith that Ren knew where they were going, the team entrusting the boy with navigating through the wilderness that was central Mistral. However, she wasn't so sure if they were all able to march onward for much longer. Nora did wonders keeping spirits high on the road, with Ren providing a calming aspect to her shenanigans. And Ruby did what she could, though she had to admit to herself she still had a ways to go before she could completely shake free her awkward layer.

' _No, the real problem is Jaune. Dust, I feel horrible saying that'._ Ruby grimaced, but it was no less true. At first things had gone well enough, they seemed to be making headway and all were in relatively good spirits, an occasional joke cracked to break up the monotony of the pounding of feet on dirt. But as the days went on, the team's noodly blonde seemed to sink farther from the formation as they went, seemed to stay quieter at night when the team shared stories before hitting the hay. Unbeknownst to Ruby, Ren had seen Jaune with unshed tears in his eyes one early morning, staring into the sunrise with a stony expression, though he had not mentioned it, feeling Jaune had reason enough. But all felt it. Felt it as they willed themselves to sleep some nights, the occasional howl of a beowulf in the distance. Jaune was mourning, and the cracks were starting to show. And once those cracks broke free and spread, they would not stop at himself, no. They would spread farther, amongst his teammates. For they were all in mourning, to be true. Ruby closed her eyes to the expanse before her, and instead concentrated on the welling of feelings within.

' _We will never forget them, never. And if I_ do _then I don't deserve to be a huntress…_

 _Pyrrha...And Penny, I hope...Wherever you two are… I hope we do right by you both'._

A light, dry wind rolled up to the ridge, blowing her hair past her face. She kept her eyes closed for a moment longer, letting herself feel the relief. Emboldened, she swept away with a flourish of her cape, back down to the remnant's of the camp site, her friends waiting. Yearning for direction.

Ruby shouldered her pack, team RNJR making final adjustments. It would be a long walk today, and possibly a cold, damp evening as well. But they were hunters and huntresses, as far as they were concerned. They would go as far as they were required, as far as they needed to, to bring justice to their comrades, their friends. Their lovers.

Ruby raised her head from the straps on her pack and gave a confident smile to the rest of the team. Ren nodded, not looking forward to the tiring and dry day. Nora winked, ready to climb a mountain if needed. And Jaune, he set his jaw forward and smiled a liar's smile. Ruby looked on in empathy for a moment, before focusing on the trail that dissipated into the fields past them. The going would be rough, but they would take it, and laugh along the way if needed.

' _I wish Yang was here, she'd keep everyone groaning from her puns so much they wouldn't even notice how many rocks and holes there are here'._ For just a moment, her quicksilver eyes hardened, thinking on her dearest of friends, _her_ team members. She couldn't help but feel a bit hurt over their scattering. But she held onto hope that one day they might reunite.

' _Who knows'_ Ruby pondered.

 _Maybe they're meeting up now, and I'll be the last one to the team meeting…'_ She shook her head ruefully. But that would be another time. Right now, her friends and herself had places to be, evil to fight, answers to find.

"Alright team RNJR, let's MOOOOOOOOVE OUT!"


	2. Obstacles In Our Way

2: Obstacles in Our Way

They traveled for 3 hours till the rain started to fall, and when it did, it fell _hard._

Team RNJR was making a decent pace with the road they made their way back onto a half hour before. They made idle conversation, attempting to take their minds off other things as they went. Ren was just beginning to explain what the stubby trees the team had noticed were, they being interspersed to the left of the hard-packed road they were now journeying on.

Nora had wondered at them at first, contemplating whether or not the small black berries hanging from their branches in bunches might be edible, to which Jaune had worried they might be poisonous. Himself not being much of an outdoorsman, Jaune figured anything that looked relatively tasty out in the wilderness, was designed by years of evolution to kill you in the most awful way imaginable. Or so he thought, his views on nature's bounty likely having been soured from his childhood home being absolutely surrounded by poison ivy and strange berries that gave awful stomach cramps to any who ate of them.

"I will never understand why mom and dad never bothered to _burn_ the rest of the property, even after we all got rashes for _weeks..._ Even our _dog."_ Jaune muttered, eying the innocent-looking trees to the side.

"What'd ya say, Jaune?" Ruby peered behind as she continued leading along the road.

"Nothing! It was nothing…But yeah, I wouldn't trust those berries, Nora. Just to be safe, you know?" It was then that Ren raised a hand in gentle interference.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure those are just currants. They're harmless, and pretty good to eat too. I'd suggest grabbing the dried out ones th-." Ren was rudely interrupted by a downpour of rain, hand still lazily held up, same way a scholar might mid-lecture.

They stood there in shock for several seconds, letting the fat droplets pelt them relentlessly. The hard-packed road, once dusty and true was quickly becoming slick and indistinct, the force of the rain hammering away at the dirt. As one, the team glanced upward and finally noticed that the grey-black clouds above, once foreboding yet distant, formed one massive sea of darkness, roiling and churning. The storm had indeed arrived, and would not be denied its release. The first to finally feel the chill soaking in, Ruby regained her wits and pulled her cape now darkly crimson from the rain soaking through, over her head in an attempt to find cover. It was her only defense.

"TEAM RNJR, _SCATTER_!" And like the sudden bolt of lightning and thunder that came a beat after, the panicking teenagers flashed away for the nearest available dry area. They ran, taking care not to slip on the growing puddles of mud as they wildly looked for anywhere to shield themselves from the rain. But there were none, it seemed. No great trees with heavy foliage, no convenient cave to hide away in, anything more distant hidden by the sheer volume of rain. Ruby craned her head back to her comrades as they pelted down the road, searching for any solace. At this point, she was willing to just rough it somewhere not in an indentation with their tents.

"I GUESS WE'LL JUST HAVE TO PIT-"Mud everywhere. The others slid to a stop as they gazed at their friend, once leading the charge, now having taken a bad step and gotten a face full of mud. There were bubbles lightly rising from where her mouth seemed to be. Nora, approaching cautiously, thought she could hear a low keening, coming from the fallen huntress.

"R-Ruby….Are you okay?" Nora bit her lip in sympathy as the keening only grew stronger. With an audible sucking sound, Ruby lifted her head from its position in the swirling puddle. Slowly, her eyes opened, them being the only clear areas on her face. All else was a dark, cakey mess of earth and shame. Nora grimaced at her visage. Helping Ruby up from the ground, she then lifted her shivering form into a Fireman's carry, Ruby giving an undignified shaky squeak. Over the almost literal monsoon upon them, Nora hollered to the only two able-bodied adventurers left.

"WE GOT A GAL PAL DOWN! HOW'S OUR COVER LOOKING!?"

"NORA, IT'S JUST WATER, I'M SURE RUBY'S F-"

Again, Ren was interrupted by a reappearing Jaune, coming from the opposite direction of the road.

"Hey guys, I think I found a place! Just a little further!" Jaune seeing Ruby take her dive, resolved to find _something_ resembling shelter before they froze, or worse yet, had to suffer the agony of a teammate with deadly kicked-puppy eyes. Thankfully, just up the road a bit more was a solution. A half-buried drainage ditch to the right of the road, likely long forgotten but with enough room to climb into.

A few minutes later, and a little creative construction with their tents, team RNJR had adequate shelter from the storm just outside the tubular hole in the side of the ditch. With the boys' tent blocking off the entrance to the somewhat eroded pipe, the gang sat in near darkness, not quite cramped together, but still disoreiented. The thick skin of the tent barely letting through whatever light there still was outside. Taking a moment to shiver off the droplets still on them, each silently decided to shout out the next time a storm was likely to roll in.

"Sooooo...Anyone got a towel?" Peeped Ruby, holding herself stiffly as she tried willing away the gritty muck off her person.

"Gotcha covered, oh captain my captain!" A great floofy _something_ flew out in the dark and smacked Jaune clean in the face, muffling his gasp as he floundered about in confusion now even more blinded than before. A moment later and he threw it back in the general direction of attack, hearing a similar gasp.

"Ya know last time I checked, I don't think my name was _Ruby,_ Nora."

"Ha, missed me!"

"What?"

"Ahem. Jaune...Friendly Fire."

"Oh...Sorry Ren." A sheepish chuckle echoed through the pipe, as well as the rasp of a hand on the neck of one seemingly shamed by his words and deeds.

"Can I _please_ have that towel now? I feel like Yang after one of her weird spa thingies..."

"Ooh! Wait, lemme make this easier." Jaune quickly felt around for his backpack, hoping he still had-

"Jaune."

"Yeah, Ren?"

"That's not your pack."

"...Woops..."

A moment later, and he had found it. Dragging it over he pulled a cylindrical object from a side pocket and smacked it against the wall. A brief shake, and suddenly the pipe was illuminated in an eerie blue light; revealing the shivering collection of huntsmen.

"Glowsticks? Cooooooool! Why don't I have one of those!?" Nora now visibly crossed her arms in a pout.

"You do, check the side pocket, I packed some for everyone before we left. How did you not know that?" Jaune raised an eyebrow. The rest looked to each other in confusion, shrugging in absentmindedness.

"Well then. Ruby, here's that towel. Don't worry about making a mess, I have another for everyone else." Ruby moaned in appreciation and immediately went to scrubbing her face free of grime and filth. Blowing a few lazy raspberries just to be clear of anything nasty.

 _'Blech. At least there weren't any_ worms,' She figured. Rolling and tossing the dirtied cloth to the side. she settled into the hard edge of the pipe, resolving to spend whatever amount of time they had to in here with a good attitude; though in the corner of her mind, she wondered how farther away their trail on Cinder and company was getting. scrunching her eyebrows and shaking her head, Ruby tried to keep faith that they would find what they needed, and not miss an opprotunity by playing it safe for just a while.

 _'Being risky lets the enemy get frisky. Uncle Qrow sure does have some cool tips,_ ' her eyes shone a moment with admiration, giving a small smirk before redirecting her gaze towards her humble cadre.

"Right. The storm could take a while to clear up, so anyone got ideas?" The group looked amongst each other in indecision, JNR now sharing the sole unsullied blanket in a bid to dry off.

"Okay, well. I thought, maybe we could do with some music? Or cards? Or maybe charades? Ya know, team building..." Ruby mumbled out the last few words, now looking down and poking her hands together in discomfort.

Feeling bad for seeming offputting, Nora brainstormed for a moment before snapping her fingers, oddly enough a tiny little spark coming off between said fingers.

 _Hey_ , Jaune! Didn't you bring your little guitar with you? The one you tried to-"

"Nora..."

"What? I mean, sure it was kinda dorky and maybe a bit lame, heck it was downright _hilarious_ to see ya do that song and dance for Weiss, though Pyrrha didn'-... _Oh..._ " Nora's manic and slightly teasing tone immediately fizzled out. Jaune now staring down at the stony floor of the pipe, trying to rein in the bout of anguish brought out of nowhere. Deafening silence wriggled its way through the group, Nora holding a hand over her mouth in regret, Ruby wide-eyed at the slip-up, Ren staring sadly to the side.

"...I...All that time I...Stumbled around making a _fool_ of myself. _She watched._ And she kept _smiling._ Why couldn't I _realize_." Jaune whispered, squeezing his eyes.

Every time he pined for Weiss, the Ice Queen herself, he was shot down. At the time, he figured 'keep trying, I just have to impress her enough to take me seriously'. But still each time he was met with either a whithering glare, or a shut door. Really, he should've stopped after the third or fourth attempt. And each time he'd trudge back to the dorm room, and sigh miserably into his bedspread, _she would be there._ Understanding as a saint, caring as a nurse. Pyrrha Nikos.

Jaune remembered a specific time when he tried wooing Weiss with a bouqet of fresh-picked white roses. Sure, it had taken an hour or two to head down to vale, find a florist with just the _right_ flowers, and get back quick as can be to maintain that fresh aspect.

 _'Because girls love_ fresh _flowers, Jaune.'_ His mother once told him.

 _'Not sad,_ wilted _things. A little man like yourself should only give_ the _best to a girl_ he _thinks is the best!'_

Well he sure did. Jaune got those flowers pronto back to Beacon, panting from the exertion of sprinting from the Bullhead docks to his target of affection's dorm room. But he made it. Giving himself a moment to catch his breath, Jaune steeled his will before knocking at team RWBY's door.

 _'You got this, pal. You got this. Just be dashing. Sauve. All that good stuff, and_ maybe _she'll say_ maybe!'

Mid pep-talk however, the door swung open to reveal the object of his desires, Weiss Schnee. Staring at him as if looking at a crushed insect stuck under her shoe, she spoke before he could even take a breath to explain himself.

"Joy. You again. I'll save you the breath this time, _no._ I hope you didn't waste too much lien on those flowers, pretty as they may be. And next time, don't stand in front of our door huffing and puffing like a dirty vagabond, it's hard to conenctrate on my studies with that racket. Now shoo. Go bother some other poor girl, _For all that is Oum."_ And just as quickly as she came, she was gone. The cold princess, his fantasy, his utopian dearest, closed the door with a final click.

Jaune wandered back across the hall in a daze, feeling not just defeated this time, but somewhat empty. He found himself sitting by his bed, staring out the window to the campus below, wondering what to do now. And in walked _Pyrrha_ , full of life and confidence, curious to see what was wrong with her partner.

They talked, him explaining his dilemma this time, to a sadly nodding and understanding girl, flame-colored hair bouncing ever-so-slightly with each nod. Her emerald eyes tracking every word that left his mouth. When Jaune was done, he felt better, surprisingly. He began to notice that Pyrrha still looked a bit too sympathetic to his pain, smile just a bit too tight, eyes just a bit too hard with concentration. But what she said made him forget those signals.

"I know it's difficult to face such...Resistance, from one you seem to be so interested in. All I can say is..." A brief swallow and shiver of lips. "Keep trying, I suppose! You'll get the one you like in the end, I know it, Jaune." She uttered out warmly, placing a supporting hand on his shoulder.

' _you'll get the one you like in the end.'_

Jaune set his jaw forward, the tears nearly seeping past this time, but he had plenty of practice over the last couple weeks. He could get through this.

"AHEM. It-It's alright guys...No harm, no fowl. It's just the, ya know, the weather right now, pretty gloomy right? heh. Makes a guy think some silly stuff." Jaune raised himself back up from his downward position, meeting the eyes of his team in forgiveness with a small smile. Nora patted him on the back in apology, a small smile of her own emerging.

"But yeah, um, I still got that guitar in here somewhere, I could play a few tunes if you guys want?"

None objected.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: From The Outside Looking In

 **Any and all criticism, commentary or questions are greatly appreciated.**

 ***minor multi-chapter editing done 2/20/16***

 _fwap_

 _fwap_

 _fwap_

A lonely crow struggled to stay elevated in the storm, beady eyes scanning the ground for movement. It had come a long way, the storm making travel exceptionally difficult. But it had made it this far, and would be _damned_ if a little rain got in the way. Having lost track of its quarry somewhere close to the coast, it spent days searching from on high for any sign; intuition having led the bird to this area.

Focusing on a small discoloration below along the roadside, the bird swooped low for a better look, wings shifting about with the change in speed.

 _Theeeeere we go, knew those kids would hunker down for a bit.'_ The bird now focused completely on the small slip of blue material sticking from what looked like a drainage pipe, ruffling a bit in the downpour and wind, further highlighting it to the attentive crow. Relieved, the bird flared itself to a gentle hop onto the top of the concrete structure. Moving to the edge and peering upside down, it could see faint light passing through the tent, and what sounded like the murmur of people.

' _Phew. Yep, kiddos are still accounted for, all holed away for the day. Lucky they got some shelter, I feel so soaked I probably wouldn't be able to lift off again till I dry'_ Griped the crow. Carefully moving itself just inside the lip of the dank tunnel, it rested carefully onto the tent, making sure not to move too quickly, and end up alerting the humans to its presence just yet.

"I know I put it somewhere in there…"

"Jeez, it must be tinier than I remember to have to fit inside something like _that._ "

"It's not _tiny_ , it's travel-sized! I really hope I didn't forget it...Ah! Here it is!" A quiet clink, and for a moment all was silent within, save for a choked voice. Even from outside the tent, the recuperating crow could see something _very_ shiny inside, seeming to exude a warm, sunny bronze color.

' _Woah, pretty-Oh, dammit man,_ focus.'

"W-Wrong one. I'm _sorry._ "

More sounds of rummaging, although more violent than before.

"...Jaune, where'd you get that?" A young voice full of concern rose, the crow puffing its chest with pride as it heard its prodigy speak up.

"Your uncle. He...Found it back at the top, there um, wasn't... _Anything else left._ "

' _Ah. Right. Back at Beacon. Just that little headpiece sitting there in that office. S_ _orry kid. if I could've done something I would've…'_

"Jaune, please. If you need to talk we can-"

" _No._ "

"...Alright." Ruby took a moment to let the tenseness settle before continuing.

"It's okay, you know. We all feel the same way. But we're a _team now,_ and teams talk to each other about stuff, okay?"

"Sure, got it. I found it now. Let's see if it needs tuning…" The boy mumbled off as he set to work on whatever he was working on. After a few minutes of jumbled plinking and strumming, and the occasional tweak, the crow heard a full, uninterrupted strum from what now sounded like a proper guitar.

' _Well, this oughta be good. A seat and a show. Nice. Wonder if they got drink service running too.'_

"Right. Any requests?"

"PLAY FREEBIRD!"

"Nora…"

"Aw come oooon, Renny! I had to!" Followed by a snicker, attempting to lighten the mood some.

"How about that one that reached top ten on the charts in Vale? What was it called...umm..Made by a guy named...Biff, I think it was? Or was it Macey…"

"You mean, the one that goes...Ah...Dun-nu-nu-nu-nu-NU-nununun?"

' _seriously? When has that ever worked...'_

"Yeeeaaaah! That's the one! Do you know the lyrics?" An excited voice popped up.

' _Huh, well alright then.'_

"Hold on, I think I actually downloaded it onto my scroll before. I hope we don't need a signal." Furious typing ensued, followed with a sound of victory.

"Got it! There's also a copy of the music sheet on here too. Heeeeeere ya go."

"Thanks. Ah, jeez. Alright...Yeah...Okay, lemme get into the rhythm." The voice sighed, resigning itself to play a song it immediately realized would dread.

A quick, low rhythmic strum began. Taking a minute to sync up, the group started to sing along like good friends do. Maybe not perfectly, but with good humor and confidence.

It was Ruby who first started, sweetly and soft, if a bit unsteady. The rest of the group huddled closer to get ready.

" _There's a_ day _when our hearts will be broken. When a_ shadow _will cast out the light."_

The peppy one broke in next, singing oddly cheerfully for the lyrics she followed along with.

" _And our eyes will cry a million_ tears! _Help won't Ah-_ RIIIIIVE!"

The kids _really_ got into it now. The crow heard theme bounce and hop around in place while tearing through lyrics.

' _Reminds me of the time the ol' team got buzzed as hell and went to that crappy karaoke bar._ Man _we were awful.'_

" _I MAY FAAAAAAAAAAALLLLL."_

Nonetheless, the bird found itself bobbing its head up and down to the song, quietly joining the youngsters. Within this dank hole in the ground, with a storm razing the land just outside, Uncle Qrow, for a bit, felt like a kid again, raging back against the world he'd been exposed to for far too long.

Jaune was honestly impressed with himself that he was able to keep up with the music as they progressed, tears now running freely as he played blind. He had yet to join the others in song, fearing the worst. Thankfully, the others had not noticed, or more likely didn't mention of his quickly declining composure.

"-IT WON'T BE BY YOUR HAAAAND."

Nearing the end of the song however, the others started to stare at him insistently. As if egging him on to at least partially contribute. A few hearty nudges from a scythe-wielding leader and too many elbows to the side from a Valkyrie later. And Jaune prepared for the last lyrics.

"... _T-There's a moment that changes a life when...We do something that no one else can."_

He was immediately reminded of Pyrrha, standing alone. And _smiling, encouraging him._

" _And the path that we've taken will lead us…-"_

" _One...Final stand…"_

Again, Jaune's mind conjured images of Pyrrha, defeated and broken. If he focused hard enough, he believed he could almost see her smile sadly as she went; A quick sob.

With that everyone crowded in, Jaune being covered in a warm shell of hugs and pats on the back. But he wasn't done yet. He had to finish.

" _There's a moment we make a decision, not to cower and and crash to the_ ground." He started with a mutter, slowly growing louder, resisting against the weak way out.

" _The moment we face those demons, OUR COURAGE FOUND."_

All joined in at this point, elevating their voices as hard as they could against the howl of wind and rain just outside.

" _WHEN WE STAND WITH FRIENDS, AND WE WOOOOON'T RETREAT. AS WE STAAARE DOWN DEATH-"_

Qrow was started to whistle along, figuring he's probably drowned out by their voices anyway.

' _Damn, they sure know how to get their blood up.'_

" _I MAY FAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL, BUT NOT LIKE THIS, IT WON'T BE BY YOUR HAND."_

He couldn't be sure, but he could swear everyone was pointing skyward, dramatic and defiant to the forces of the world.

" _BRING IT ALL, IT'S NOT ENOUGH TO TAKE ME DOOOOOWN!"_

" _I MAY faaaaaaaaaaaaaallll…"_

They finished, Ruby's voice the last heard. He could hear them huffing, hearts beating from the exhilaration.

"WHEW….Wow, that was intense!" Nora cried out as she sat back against the walls of the pipe, the temperature quite a bit warmer within.

"Yeah...Jaune. You okay?" Ruby peered over to the boy, holding his fingers into his chest, as if they burned, head tilted down and eyes closed in intense thought.

"I….Never been better." And for the first time in a while, Jaune smiled a true smile, a grateful one, the tears still drying in his eyes.

And then the world erupted as the tent covering the entrance was pulled out of place. A great, dark looming figure emerged from the gloomy downpour, soaked and terrifying. As it spoke, it clambered inside with its gangly and wiry limbs, seeming at the moment to be the stuff of Ursa nightmares, the eldritch creature's eyes glowing what appeared to be a dull red with its menacing gaze.

" HOLY HELL, YOU KIDS SURE KNOW HOW TO BLOW OUT SOME EAR DRUMS WITH YOUR TEENAGE ANGST!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-"

And on that muddy road, shrill cries of terror could just barely be heard for miles over the rain and thunder.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 ***last chapter. Many thanks to those who favored this little story. You're encouragement has lit a fire that won't go out soon. The end of this ditty is just a waning of the flame.***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhhhh..." At this point, team RNJR had run out of breath to scream with, all taking a large gasp and actually looking at their new guest for a minute. Qrow stared back at them, bemused.

"...What were you twerps expecting? The Grimm reaper?"

"UNCLE QROOOOOOOW!" And suddenly a red clothed parasite latched onto his shoulder, making his situation inside the pipe even more cramped.

"Ithoughtyouwentofftodosuperimportantstuff! Where have you _been?"_ Ruby stared up at her master and guardian, with wide curious eyes. Idly shaking off the girl, Qrow resettled and pulled out his flask from a back pocket.

"Well, don't wanna inflate all of your self-esteems, but right now, you kids fall under the term 'Super Important Stuff'. I was just following up on some things before. When I heard that you all decided to venture off to Haven from Tai- Thanks, by the way, for that. He's pissed, and I got to play the outlet for his parental rage-" Everyone, especially Ruby looked downward in shame at that.

"BUT, I figured this you kids know enough to get something done. Plus it beats sitting at home, waiting for the end of the world or something." With that, Qrow took a hearty pull from his flask, smacking his lips as he reeled himself back from the drink long enough to finish his palaver.

"Besides, you guys have got more reason than any others to want to see this through. Ain't right to be sidelined for something like this." His eyes roamed each teenager, staying particularly long on the scruffy-looking kid.

"SO, thought I'd try and catch up with you all, see how things went. Make sure you were on the right track and all."

Ren raised his hand hesitantly.

"Wait, how long exactly have you been following us?"

"Aaah, say, right around the time ya left Patch, at the harbor?" Qrow nodded to himself, feeling that was the right answer.

"Wow...How did we not notice you? Like, at all?" Nora asked, feeling a bit unnerved by Ruby's weird uncle.

"Pffffff, kid. Look at me. I've been doing this longer than you've all drawn breath. You think I don't know my way around a little cloak and dagger shi-stuff?" Qrow caught himself.

Ruby stared skeptically at her relative, knowing he was leaving out something. But she decided it wasn't pertinent, and simply said, "So, now that you've caught up, what do we do? We were planning on walking our way to the academy. But we still got plenty of miles to go."

A couple of quiet moans seeped from the group. Qrow rolled his eyes.

 _'Kids. They want to live their lives, make their own way, but they can't walk just a couple miles to do it. Well, maybe more like a hundred or so. But still.'_

"Well, I'm not here to change your plans. Just sort of checking in. Once you get to Haven I should have something for you. But for now, just keep doing what you're doing. If I'm right, you brats should get there within another two weeks or so, as the crow flies." He explained, affectionately mussing Ruby's hair and taking another pull from the flask. Ruby recovered from her teasing and thought over what he said.

"Just checking in..So, you'll be leaving again?"

"Sort of. I'll be keeping an eye on you, don't worry. Just don't wanna cramp your team's style is all.

 _'That, and if you really need me, they'll never see me coming.'_

"Okay...Well, can you at least stay for a while longer? Until the rain stops?"

"Sorry kiddo, no can do. I got business to tend to, can't spend anymore time than I have to. Once we're all back together at Haven, maybe. Until then, just keep walkin', you'll be alright." With that, he reluctantly stashed away his flask and readied himself to return to the raging storm outside. As he prepared to pull away the newly refitted camping tent again, Qrow thought for a moment, then decided it would not hurt to leave some advice.

"Hey..." All eyes were on him.

"When you're out there, anything that ain't Grimm is a friend. Got it?"

They all nodded, Ruby so much so her head looked like it would fall off, trying to keep herself from missing him already.

"Good...And remember, don't stop too long. Clues don't last for ever, just keep moving forward. I'll be right beside ya. Good luck, you lil-"And then the storm overtook his voice, the howling wind and pouring rain seeping into their refuge for a moment. And then he was gone again.

Team RNJR sat a bit longer, thinking on the dusty old man's words of wisdom.

"Hey Ruby?"

"Yeah Ren?"

"Your uncle is a bit creepy."

"That's just part of his _charm!_ He's _really_ cool once you get to know him! And he makes really good coffee too!"

And so they bickered, waiting away the rest of the day for an opening in the sky. Eventually, they would settle in to sleep within that broken drainage ditch, so long ago built and abandoned. Creepy as he may have been to them, the team fell asleep to the old crow's parting words; allowing them to find restfulness for the journey. As they lay, sleep slowly creeping in, each could almost imagine those words being spoken again.

' _Just keep moving forward.'_


End file.
